ultimate_power_rangersfandomcom-20200215-history
DoraTitan
'DoraTitan '''was a monster that was summoned by Bandora to attack Angel's Square in the Angel Grove North district of Angel Grove, California during her second attack on the city. It was the first of Bandora's monsters to face off with the Battle Task Force Power Rangers that was heavily armored and carried a blade connected to a chain whip. It could create small pocket dimensions to trap its victims and also was capable of producing seismic shockwaves. Character History Following an event over the skies of Angel's Square in the Angel Grove North district of Angel Grove, California, in which the clouds in the sky turned into dark, twisted pools of neon-purple energy with purple lightning bolts striking buildings and producing large explosions that sent fiery debris and glass raining down onto the city streets, sending the citizens of the city into hiding, DoraTitan materialized from an electronic billboard and attacked Jason Scott, a teenager who stood his ground and did not flee for cover. Jason dodged DoraTitan's attack and told the monster, "So... you finally decided to show up." DoraTitan called Jason a fool and asked him if he really thought he was a match for Bandora's power, but Jason told the monster it was about to find out and attacked DoraTitan. DoraTitan punched Jason in the face, sending him skidding across the pavement. DoraTitan would then swing its chained blade towards the ground and attack Jason with its Ground Quaker attack, stabbing the blade into the pavement, causing a massive energy wave to erupt that tore across the pavement towards Jason. Jason jumped out of the way, then had to push two civilians, Maya Koji and Simon Kaden out of the way of the attack, which ripped across the pavement and exploded against a nearby building. DoraTitan would then take advantage of Jason being distracted by Maya and Simon by wrapping its chain around Jason's neck and snap him off of his feet and then swing the teenager around in circles, smashing him against nearby buildings before slamming the teen back onto the street before releasing its hold. Jason struggled back to his feet as DoraTitan laughed mockingly at Jason and called him a "pathetic human." DoraTitan threw the weapon at Jason's head, but Zack Taylor then arrived on the scene and kicked the weapon away. Zack had arrived on the scene along with Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, and Trini Kwan, and the four teenagers all regrouped around Jason. DoraTitan asked Jason if he really thought his friends would be able to help him, saying that they were all nothing compared to it. Jason and the others would then activate their Dino Bucklers and transform into the Battle Task Force Power Rangers. DoraTitan was not impressed as it taunted the team, "So... you show your true skins now." Tyranno Ranger would lead the team into battle against DoraTitan, but their attack patterns were random and lacked any strategy, and DoraTitan handedly defeated the team in hand-to-hand combat. As the Rangers regrouped, the team discussed strategy while DoraTitan produced a shockwave that exploded against the five Rangers. Maya called out to the Rangers that they needed to work together to defeat DoraTitan, prompting DoraTitan to turn its attention back to Maya and Simon and invite them to join in on the fun. DoraTitan whipped its chain around the two siblings, snapping them off of their feet and pulling them in close. DoraTitan held its captives up for the Rangers to see and pressed its blade against Simon's neck. Tyranno Ranger demanded that DoraTitan let them go, and DoraTitan complied by throwing Simon and Maya backward into a television billboard that absorbed the two. The two captives appeared on the television billboard in a pocket dimension. Mammoth Ranger then attacked DoraTitan despite Tyranno Ranger's protests. Mammoth Ranger armed his Mammoth Breaker axe, slashing DoraTitan across the chest with a burst of sparks. Maya and Simon screamed in pain upon Mammoth Ranger's impact on DoraTitan, who then slashed its blade across Mammoth Ranger's chest and knocked him backward. As the Rangers regrouped, they realized that any damage taken by DoraTitan would also be felt by Maya and Simon. To emphasize this fact, DoraTitan scratched its own armor with its blade, causing Maya and Simon to cry out in pain. Tyranno Ranger then attacked DoraTitan despite Tricera Ranger's protests, arming his Tyranno Sword and utilizing a Power Blade attack, emitting a massive energy wave from the sword that tore across the street and disintegrated DoraTitan and freed Maya and Simon from the pocket dimension. Soon afterward, a streak of light shot down from the skies and struck DoraTitan's remains, reassembling the fallen monster into a giant that towered over the city. The Rangers then summoned their Dinozords to confront DoraTitan. DoraTitan attacked the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, knocking it backward and sending it skidding across the street, tearing up pavement along the way. DoraTitan would then effortlessly knock the Triceratops Dinozord and Saber Toothed Tiger Dinozord away when the Zords moved in to attack, prompting the Rangers to combine their Zords into the Megadinozord. DoraTitan would then swing its blade towards the Megadinozord, but the Megadinozord blocked the blow and smash a series of back-fist blows against DoraTitan, each blow sparking upon impact. DoraTitan asked the Rangers if they really thought they were safe "inside that tin can" as it slashed its blade across the Megadinozord's face plate. The Megadinozord then armed its Megadinozord Saber and utilized its Battle Crash attack, causing tendrils of energy to lash out from the blade as it swung downward towards DoraTitan in a powerful strike that cut through DoraTitan. DoraTitan would fall backward from the blow, its own energy overloading and exploding, destroying the monster. (BTFPR: #1) Attacks *'Ground Quaker: 'An energy attack that was utilized when DoraTitan stabbed its chained blade into the ground, producing a massive energy wave that would then charge forward toward a target. Notes/Trivia *DoraTitan shares its name with a monster from ''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, but is apparently not based off of that same monster. The monster known as "DoraTitan" in Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger ''would be modeled after DoraBlade in ''Ultimate Power Rangers, specifically in Battle Task Force Power Rangers Chapter 27: The Palace Falls. It is unknown which, if any, ''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger ''monster this DoraTitan is modeled after.